Forbidden Secrets
by XLoveIsComplicatedX
Summary: Sakura Haruno is in love with Senri Shiki, but has no idea that he's a vampire. She is the adopted sister of Yuuki Cross, and one year older than her. Being the shy girl she is, will she ever pluck up enough courage to speak to her crush? When Rido Kuran takes over Senri's body, he starts attacking Rima and Sakura. Can Sakura bring Senri back, and become one with him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Coming soon.**_

_**If the idea sounds befitting, then plz review and let me know. I don't want to do a story that no one is going to be interested in.**_

_**Mind you, this story is an AU. So Sakura be a little OC or in some cases seriously OC. I just like doing things a little different. It makes writing stories much more intriguing. ;)**_

**_But if you like the plot then review and I will post the first chapter. If not then don't...review? lol._**

**_Ja ne! ^_~_**


	2. Chapter 2- Sakura Haruno

**A/N: Hi SakuraXShiki lovers, I just wanted to say that if there any mistakes of any kind or if you notice ANYTHING that bothers of some kind throughout the upcoming chapters than plz feel free and review so I can know to change it. **

**Also I appreciate the reviews and follows I received. Arigatou! ^^**

**As promised, here is the first chapter!**

**REVIEW.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_Sakura Haruno_****  
**

Senri Shiki. My crush for life.

I've always faniced him, even though he's in the Night Class.

My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'm the adoptive daughter of the headmaster, Kaien Cross, a former vampire hunter. My sister is Yuuki, who was adopted as well. She was always kind hearted, especially when Zero came.

Then Kaname turned up. Yuuki was really fond of him, and would always shout out his name when he came. I didn't like him much, because he was just another person who came to visit, what I didn't know, was that he was a vampire.

I didn't know vampires existed until he spoke to me.

"Sakura. I'm Kaname, and I'll be visiting quite often. Please don't be shocked - but I'm a vampire. Vampires do exist, and some are good. Please look after Yuuki, after all she doesn't remember anything. We'll meet again sometime."

Those were the words he had said to me when I was six, when Yuuki first came. He said it the third time he visited also.

Then six years later, Zero arrived. I wasn't very fond of Zero, because he never spoke to anyone when he came. Of course, at the time I did not know of his past. Yuuki always looked after him well, when I just watched.

Now I'm sixteen, one year older than Yuuki. We both attend Cross Academy, and I see Shiki every twilight, but only a glance.

* * *

"Return to your dorms!" I could hear Yuuki shouting at the front.

"By saying that, aren't you just trying to keep all of the Night Class to yourself, Cross-san?" Kumiko Toudaiji, my best friend, retorted.

"Just because you're the Chairman's daughter...it's not fair!" Natsuki spat out. I hated the fact that everyone disliked Yuuki, because she wasn't that bad really.

Suddenly, I was pushed out of my little daydream by a loud,

"AIDOU-SENPAI!"

I quickly returned to reality as I saw the Night Class students come out. Aidou-senpai was the first ome to come out, and as usual he was killing off all the girls with his cheerfulness. Akatsuki Kain followed aftee, then Kaname.

Yuuki had fallen over, as usual, and then Kaname bent down. I was stuck, my nervous self taking over. My only problem was that I was awfully shy. You would find it hard to believe that I was best friends with the loud and confident Kumiko, who easily stand up to Yuuki.

Shiki was already out of the gates, as usual, with Rima. How I hated her...she was always with Shiki, 24/7. He began to approach me, so I ran behind a tree, still watching him carefully.I hated myself for being so shy, but I couldn't help it.

It's always around him do I become shy. He makes me feel so..nervous inside somehow.

"Rima, that modelling we're doing - where is it again?" he asked. I stayed hidden as he walked past me. For about a millisecond I could've sworn he looked at me. (in denial)

Suddenly Zero's voice found my ears.

"Get back to your dorm, right now Sakura!" he said sternly.

"Whatever Zero. You're not the boss of me. I'm older than you y'know." I replied, trying to act cool.

"But I'm a guardian. Listen to what I say. Now get back to your dorm."

I sighed. He can such a pain in the ass. He made his way over to me with a muderous look. Geez, what's his problem?

"Sakura, I'm not going to say it again. Get. Back. To. Your. Dorm." he whispered lowly so only I was to hear it.

"I. Am." I said back in the same tone.

Me saying that, I was still standing there. I could feel the dangerous aura radiating off of him in such a scary way that I knew I had made the wrong mistake.

He grasped my wrist and pulled me into a hug. I was so confused. Ever since Zero came, I was hesitant in ever going a certain feet to him. I didn't like the way his aura felt. It was dark and evil-like. But now, it's totally different.

"I'm doing this for your own safety Sakura. I just don't want you getting hurt." he said in his normal non-scary tone. I relaxed and awkwardly huhhed him back. Like I said, Zero and I had never gotten this close - ever.

"Gomen Zero. I shouldn't have disrespected you. I know you're trying to keep me safe, but I'm 16. I can take care of myself." I told him.

It was the truth. I didn't need anyone hovering over me to watch my every move. I was more than old enough to do that myself.

"Hai I know. Now," he pulled me apart just enough to see my face.

His eyes had softened, and a small smile rested along his lips. I blushed and looked away quickly before he could've noticed it. I don't know why I blushed, but that look wasn't a look of sincerity. It was more like of...lust?

I mentally cringed. Um, no. Defintely not. I couldn't picture Zero actually liking me in that way. It's like your brother liking you. Yeah, weird. But I can't deny that he's pretty cute. I mean there's no harm in saying that, right?

"You should head back to your dorm." he instructed me, and I did just that.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Kumiko asked, sitting up on her bed. "Stalking Shiki again?"

I blushed. It wasn't because I actually was stalking him, but because of the little 'talk' me and Zero had. I could still the warmth of his touch. I blushed even harder when remembering the look he had.

"I wasn't stalking him. I was just doing what everyone else did."

"Yeah, and that makes you five minutes late? Sure Sakura. Anyway, we'd better get some sleep."

"I'll be back later. I'm going to go and visit Yuuki and see what she's up to." I said, and left the room shutting the door gently.

I wasn't heading for Yuuki's dorm at all. I knew she wouldn't be there anyway. I was heading for the Night Class.

* * *

I peeked through the window, and saw Shiki sitting near the top. Rima was sitting a row above him feeding him pocky. I sighed, but was grateful for just seeing his face. Suddenly someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Kaori!" I whispered, jumping. Kaori Akita was another one of my best friends. She was also quite shy. " What are you doing out here?"

"Same as you. But I'm spying on my Aidou-senpai!"

"Kaori! You shouldn't..."

"But you are...hmm!"

I sighed, but when she took out a camera, my eyes nearly popped out of my sockets!

"Kaori! You can't take pictures of them!"

Yuuki had told me awhile back that cameras didn't go so well with them, and to never do it. She didn't tell me consequences if someone did want to try amd atrempt it, but I had a feeling it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Why not?"

I had to come up with a lie. "We'll get caught!" I was seriously panicking. If we were caught...

"Who cares? Owning pictures of the Night Class...Aidou-senpai...OW!"

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

I looked down at her extending arm that was clutching her leg, which seemed to have been cut by a thorn. There was blood pouring out of it, like a tap.

Yuuki had also warned that if I or someone else were to get injured near the Night Class dorms, we would have to get away as soon as possible until she or Zero got there. I didn't know what she was talking about but I think now isn't the best time to think on it.

"Come on, let's go into the forest!"

I half-dragged her into the depths of the trees, where I was sure no one would find us. Too late. Yuuki was a step ahead.

"Sakura? What are you doing out this late?" She asked curious, but I could see the fear in her eyes. She was worried.

"Kaori wanted to take pictures of the Night Class, but she got hurt." I replied, pointing to her leg.

"Hurt? Blood? Quick - run to your dorms! Hurry!"

All of a sudden she pulled out a metal rod which extended into a longer one. Akatsuki Kain caught it.

"Hanabusa Aidou? KYA!" Kaori exclaimed.

"Take her to her dorm. She shares one with Kumiko. She should be asleep by now." I heard someone say, which sorta sounded like Zero but I wasn't completely accurate.

I felt my head begin to spin. Blood...I couldn't take it. Before I fainted, I felt someone pick me into their arms and take me back to my dorm. Their eyes were a blusih grey color but I wasn't sure.

That's all I saw before I fainted.

* * *

_Should I continue? I mean the first chapter was little weird to me but it's okay then let me know. I don't wanna continue unless it's worth continuing. :)_

_Review! _


	3. Chapter 3- Surprising Encounters

**Author's Note: Thanks guys! So many reviews, favs, and follows! I'm grateful. :**

**Sorry for the long update. I was being my usual hard-working self. Just a quick note, updates will be random so there isn't a specific time and day. Highschool is hard on a girl like me, so that results in random updates.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR VAMPIRE KNIGHT.**

**REVIEW.**

**Enjoy**.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**_Surprising Encounters_**

I woke up in the infirmary, feeling very light-headed. Kaori was in the bed next to me, still sleeping. What time was it. . .**ONE THIRTY**? What about school?

I jumped out of bed, only to fall over again. There was something missing in my mind. . .why was I in the infirmary?

I had sneaked out of my dorm to peek at Shiki. Kaori had her camera and planning to take pictures of the Night Class. Then she got cut and so I brought her into the forest. There I saw Yuuki.

Then what happened? How did I end up here? Had I fallen? Bumped my head?

My mind was buzzing with ideas. What really happened last night?

I shook Kaori a couple of times, making sure she felt each shake. Eventually, she woke up, and yawned.

"Kaori, it's one thirty! We'd better get to class!"

"Huh? One thirty?" Kaori replied with a sleepy voice.

"Yes! Hurry and wake up!"

I shook her again, causing her to shriek and slap me.

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my cheek. At least she was awake.

* * *

We walked into the classroom, where Fujishima-sensei awaited us.

"You're late Cross Sakura and Akita Kaori. Sit down."

We both bowed, apologized, and sat down. He droned on and on about Joan d'Arc, and the Hundred's Year War. I stared into space, trying to think of what happened. I worked my brain until I gained a headache - then I remembered.

It was only vague, but I remember Kain and Aidou being there. . .then Zero turned up along with Kaname, but that was only going off of what I barely remembered. I seemed to have fainted, but I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. But why was Zero there?

Said person, and Yuuki walked into the classroom, and handed sensei a note, and took their regualr seats in front of me and Kaori. I was itching to asking then what took them so long to get to class, but I decided against it since I knew it was none of my business.

If I hadn't of glanced at Zero, I wouldn't have noticed him grip the side of his neck, and wince in pain. I knew what it was, but I didn't have any blood tablets on me. Yuuki always told me to keep some extra ones on hand for situations such as this, but I never listen.

"Zero. Are you in pain? Is your mark bothering you?" I whispered lowly in his ear, and looked around making sure no one heard me.

"Hn. A little," Zero answered back just as low, and winced again.

I rolled my eyes. So stubborn. But I had an idea I wanted to try.

"Hey, Zero. Come here, I want to try something," I whispered.

He gave me a strange look, but nodded hesitantly.

Making sure that sensei wasn't looking, I leaned down and licked the dark mark. A dragged my tongue quickly along the mark, and before Fujishima-sensei turned around, I was already back into my seat writing down the notes he wrote on the board.

Kaori gave me a questioning, but I shook my head and mouthed to her that I'd tell her later. Another lie of course.

When sensei turned back to face the board, Zero turned around to give me a thankful look, which wasn't no different from his regular looks, and went back to his notes.

Yuuki turned around, and mouthed a silent 'thank you' amd went back to paying attention to sensei.

I noticed that Zero hadn't bothered with his mark the rest of the lesson, so my theory must have worked. Am I smart or what?

After the lesson, I went straight to Headmaster Cross's office. I had to find out why Kaori and I were in the infirmary.

I ran down the candlelit halls, and let my thoughts shade my outer surroundings. Being the simple minded person I was, I accidentally ran into a brick wall, and fell hard onto my butt.

I groaned, and opened my eyes to see hand stuck out. I took it out without hesitation, and looked up to see who I ran into.

It was Hanabusa Aidou. Just great. This is what I really needed.

"Sakura. It's nice to bump into you again. You're looking ravishing as ever," He said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, and put my hands on my hips.

"Look Aidou-san, I really have somewhere to go so I can't talk right now. I'll see you some other time."

I was about to walk away when I felt a hand push my waist to the hallway's wall. I felt his tongue run across my neck, as his hot breath showered my collarbone. He smirked, and made butterfly kisses along my jawline. I tried moving out of his hold, but to no avail.

"Mmm, I wonder what blood type you are. It smells so rare. . . so drinkable. . . just one taste is all I need. . ."

His fangs glazed over the side of my neck causing a moan to escape past my trembling lips.

"Don't tempt me blossom. . . your heart rate is so teasingly tempting. . ." He whispered, licking the corner of my mouth, then down along the other side of my neck.

Half of me wanted to run away and not look back, but the other half of me wanted him to do whatever he pleased. But I loved Shiki. He was my everything. So what he never notices me, or glances my way. He will always be the one I'll ever give my heart to.

Before his lips could touch mine, I kneed him in his private area. He groaned, and fell to the ground clutching his - *ahem* - jewels in pain. I took that moment of freedom to run down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me.

I looked back to make sure Aidou wasn't following me - though I'm not sure why he would due to him in pain - and suddenly crashed into someone. The person caught me before I tumbled over my own feet, and held me tightly in their arms.

I looked up to see a duo of blueish grey orbs looking down curiously at me, and my emerald orbs grew wide. I squealed, and jumped out of his arms, and blushed deeply. Two guys in one day?! Jesus!

"You're Sakura right?" He asked, taking a box of pocky from his pants pocket, and opening the package. He pulled a chocolately stick out, and began munching on it while looking at me with those same enticing eyes of his.

"Y-yes," I mumbled lowly, chewing on my bottom lip nervously.

"Hm. Aidou talks immensely about you. I hardly listen to anything he says, but maybe this time he was right."

Forgetting that I was terribly awkward and nervous, I looked up at him curiously.

"What'd you say about me?"

He smirked lightly, barely noticeable, and took his half munched on pocky stick, and walked up to me. Before I could ask him again about what Aidou said about me, he shoved his pocky stick into my mouth, and watched me momentarily before raising an eyebrow.

My face couldn't have gotten any redder. Did he really just stick the same pocky stick he had in his mouth into mine?! This had to be a dream! It had to be!

"Don't you like pocky?"

I nodded dumbly, and finished the chocolatey treat off. He smiled partly, and turned to walk away. I wanted to call him back, but I didn't have the courage. Of if I had any courage to begin with. I sighed, and facepalmed. I'm such an idiot.

"Oh crap! It's almost sundown! I got to go and talk to Headmaster Cross!"

I began running down the hall, and stopped at the cracked opened door of Headmaster Cross's office. I could someone else's voice, and I knew exactly who's it belonged to. Kaname.

"I had to erase their memories of last night. If they knew that Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou were vampires. . . well there's no doubt the news would spread."

What? They were vampires? Kaname was a vampire. . .I remembered that at least. But Aidou and Kain too? I knew something was fishy with Aidou! I felt his fangs graze across my neck. So I'm not crazy!

"What do you mean? You erased my memories?" I questioned him timidly, bursting through the door.

"Sakura-chan!" The Headmaster mused. I tried to keep the frown on my face.

"Tell me!" I demanded nervously.

"Sakura. Let me explain," Kaname replied, putting his hands over my eyes. Suddenly, I fainted on the spot.

* * *

I woke up. This time it was six forty. Already. . . I had slept for five hours?

I was in my bed. There was a note on my beside table that had SAKURA written on it.

I picked it up, and rubbed my eyes, and scanned it over.

'_Sakura_,

_I erased your memories because it would have been too dangerous if anyone found out that Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou were vampires. You already know that I am. I was surprised you remembered what happened last night. . . usually people who's memories were erased completely forget everything. This note has been written so that only you can read it. You are the only one who knows of this. I trust you not to tell anyone else._

_Kaname_.'

I gasped. So. . . they were vampires after all. I had heard right! But why? They may as well have been playing a trick on me. Who knows. Surely vampires don't exist. . . but then who almost killed Yuuki that snowy night? I needed proof.

I stood up, but my body seemed too weak for anything. So, I went back into my bed, and waited until Kumiko to come back.

Half an hour later, Kumiko came back, took one look at me, and hugged me.

"My little Sakura! Where have you been? I missed you last night. . .I didn't have anyone to talk to!"

"I'm sorry. . . something happened. But I can't tell you. . ."

"Oh is that so? You can't tell me. . . so will I have to tickle the truth out of you?" Kumiko asked, lifting her arms up.

"No! No!" I laughed as her hands found my waist. I had to think of something, quick.

"Okaaaay! I'll tell you!"

She stopped tickling me, and sat on my bed, looking at with her cat-like eyes.

"Me and Yuuki were having a girly chat."

I knew from her reaction that she couldn't believe it.

"HAHAHAHA! You? Yuuki? GIRLY CHAT? Oh you really crack me up! So was it about Kaname and Shiki?"

Well she seemed to believe it. . . so I was safe for now. If I could just think of something else. . .

"But why weren't you in lessons for the morning and the afternoon? You came in for half of history, and then you didn't come back."

Uh oh.

"Headmaster Cross wanted to talk to me. A-about. . .my grades?"

"Oh yeah, and that takes like half a day?"

I panicked. What else could I say? This was difficult.

"Yeah. . .he went through every single subject saying how good they were and what else I needed to work on."

"I guess. . .he is your dad after all. Well. . .shall we go and check out the Night Class?"

I really wanted to, but I knew my body wouldn't have the energy. Whatever Kaname did to me earlier certainly weakened me. But I tried as hard as I could to walk to the gates of the Moon Dormitory.

Hopefully I wouldn't run into anymore Night Class guys. What a disaster it would turn into.

* * *

_Again, sorry about the late update. I was super busy last month, and now that we've moved once again, I'm just now starting back on updates. So plz forgive me. I hope the chapter was enough. It took me only a few hours to do so mistakes were natural. I just didn't want you guys to wait any longer than you've already had. :) _

_Review!_


End file.
